


Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ?

by DinaChhayaTalaNokomis



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Family Feels, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 05:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15112637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinaChhayaTalaNokomis/pseuds/DinaChhayaTalaNokomis
Summary: [Spoiler] A la fin d'Infinity war, juste avant de disparaitre, Peter s'excuse. Mais pourquoi ? Possible pensées de Tony, à ce moment là.





	Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ?

Je viens d'y penser sur un coup de tête, alors voilà.

Encore une fois, rien n'est à moi.

_**Pourquoi t'excuse-tu ?** _

Mais pourquoi t'excuses-tu Peter ?

Parce que tu n'as pas réussi à empêcher l'envoyé de Thanos d'emmener Strange ?

Mais ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu as fait de ton mieux, il était simplement trop puissant, même pour moi.

Mais pourquoi t'excuses-tu Peter ?

Parce que tu n'es pas redescendu sur Terre, tant que tu le pouvais, comme je te l'avais demandé ?

Mais grâce à toi, et à ta culture et ton imagination, nous avons réussi à nous débarrasser d'Ebony et à libérer Strange.

Mais pourquoi t'excuses-tu Peter ?

Parce que tu n'as pas réussi à retirer le gant à Thanos ?

Mais ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est Quill qui a fait relâcher la prise que Mantis avait sur lui, et j'aurais dû rester à tes côtés pour continuer de le tirer, il serait venu plus rapidement.

Mais pourquoi t'excuses-tu Peter ?

Parce que tu n'as pas réussi à empêcher ce titan fou de fermer son poing pour activer les pierres ?

Mais même moi, je n'ai pas réussi, aucun d'entre nous n'a pu le faire.

Mais pourquoi t'excuses-tu Peter ?

Parce que quand tu t'es effondré dans mes bras, tu as eu l'impression de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur ?

Oh, mais Peter, tu ne peux pas avoir plus tort. Tu t'es montré à la hauteur et je suis très fier de toi. Comme un père pour son fils. Nan, celui qui n'a pas été à la hauteur, c'est moi. Que ce soit de ton affection et de ton admiration, et parce que j'aurais dû te protéger.

_Je suis désolé._

* * *

 

La dernière phrase est celle que dis Peter juste avant de disparaitre, mais on peut le voir comme étant dite par Tony.


End file.
